


Help needed

by Tyrelingkitten



Series: DigiOTPweek drabbles [4]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, DigiOTPweek, Drabble, Gen, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://digiotpweek.tumblr.com/post/123827422886">DigiOTPWeek</a>.</p><p>IT!Koushirou needs to fix Office Lady!Mimi’s laptop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help needed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Day 4 - Alternative Universe

“Koushirou, please help me. My laptop died and my tablet is kinda slow and the internet is mocking and why are some of my problems not working anymore? Please help me, Koushirou! I still have work to do and need to finish it before the end of the day. Oh my god, Jou-senpai is going to kill me if I mess this up. And I still haven’t finished working on my presentation and can you recover my document as well? I was working on a slide when the power went down and I didn’t have time to save it so do you think it can still be saved? Please say yes, Koushirou? I can’t mess this presentation up! It’s my future! It’s my life!” Mimi sobs in a high-pitched wail, clinging on Koushirou’s arms and shaking him back and forth that his head starts bopping along in the motion.

“Mimi-,” Koushirou tries to catch her attention, slapping at her back to soothe her distress. But the pressure he had used isn’t enough to make her stop, instead Mimi goes on in another long rambling about a project she has been working on, and another document she’s supposed to file, and another document she is drafting as an e-mail, and another document for the employee party, and– by then Koushirou has stopped keeping track how many stuff Mimi wants him to recover. “MIMI! Stop! I CAN’T HELP YOU IF YOU KEEP HOLDING ME!”   

Mimi freezes up in surprise, her eyes going round in shock and releases his arms.

“Koushirou-,” Her lips wobble and her eyes tear up. “You–why? I was just–I didn’t mean–I’m sorry-”

“Mimi, wait, I’m sorry–no, wait, don’t cry,” Koushirou panics, he reaches forward to touch her, but then hesitates–where should he touch her? What should he do? Should he pet her hair? Should he rub her back? How do you calm a distress woman? Is he even allowed to touch her? “Don’t cry, Mimi–I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you. Aww, jeez, Mimi–please. Look, sit here. Eat some of my snacks or something. I’ll fix your laptop in no time. I promise. Look! I even have some of your favorite magazines there-”

“I already have that issue in my office.” Mimi mumbles when she flicks a teary glance to said magazine and unabashedly reaches into Koushirou’s drawer where he keeps all his lunchables to take out a matcha green tea KitKat.

“Well, you can re-read it again.” Koushirou says calmly, suppresses his urge to raise his tone, and whirls around to grab his toolkit and Mimi’s laptop. “I have fast Wi-Fi here so you can go on-line on your smartphone or something.”

Mimi sparkles, “Really? Wow, thank you!” She pulls out her smartphone and immediately connects to Koushirou’s private Wi-Fi network, but before she pulls up an internet browser her eyes catches something interesting. “Oh my god!” She nearly drops her phone when she quickly knocks over the stack of Koushirou’s magazines to root out the one that caught her eyes. “Oh my god! Look, Koushirou! Sora is getting married! Why didn’t she tell m–oh the information was leaked by a third party. It wasn’t supposed to be out yet until next year? Why didn’t she say anything? Hhmmm is that why Sora e-mailed me earlier?”

“Hrrmm?” Koushirou mumbles over his screwdriver but doesn’t look up as he tacks away on Mimi’s keyboard and then his own. “The hard drive seems to be undamaged. Mimi, your laptop has too many viruses. When did you last update your anti-virus program? Well, it doesn’t matter. I can clear it all out and give you an updated program.”

Mimi pouts when Koushirou continues to speak to her as if she’s supposed to stay silent, but then she looks at the picture of her longtime friend and senior in the magazine spread, and the excited anticipation of a grand wedding pushes back her disappointment.

“I hope she invites me to her wedding~” Mimi clasps her hands together. “I hope I can be in charge of her wedding dress~ I hope I’m allowed to make her the perfect dress~. If she invites me, does that mean I need a date for this? No, no, no– why do I need a date for this? I’m sure Sora won’t mind if I come alone… but what if… Ah!” Her smartphone buzzes and one glance to the name on the screen, Mimi quickly unlocks her phone with a slide of index finger. 

“SORA! Hi! I was just thinking about you! How are you? And congratulations! When is the wedding?… Sure! I’D LOVE TO! WHEN CAN WE MEET? THIS SATURDAY? YESYESYES, I’M FREE! WE CAN GO SHOPPING AND- huh? Koushirou? He’s right here, fixing my laptop. Sure. No problem. Thank you, Sora! See you later, hugs and kisses~ muwah muwah.” Once she shuts her phone, Mimi lets out a loud squeal, balling her hands in front of her face as if she couldn’t contain whatever happiness is about to blast out from within her chest. 

Her excited yell surprises Koushirou enough for him to fling his screwdriver across the room in shock. 

He palms his face in exasperation, sighing, “Mimi.” He finally looks at her. “Please.”

Mimi ignores his glare. “Sora had just asked me to meet up with her Saturday! And she said I’m invited to help out with the planning and her dress and her ceremony. Oh my god~!”

“That’s…uh… great.” 

“You’re invited too, you know? So~ can you pick us up from the station on Saturday so we can discuss all the particulars together? Hmmm?” Mimi stares expectantly at him. “Can you?” 

He just can’t win. 

There’s just too much expectations in her eyes that Koushiro reluctantly agrees to play chauffeur. The brilliant smile Mimi sends his way is probably worth all the hassle. 

 

***

 

**End**


End file.
